A conventional construction machine such as a power shovel, as illustrated in FIG. 4, comprises a lower crawler b which is self-propelled by a crawler belt a, an upper swing body c which is provided on the lower self-propelled crawler b, a working machine d and an engine room e which are mounted on the front and rear portion of the upper swing body c.
The engine room e is enclosed with an engine room cover f which is openable for facilitating to inspect the engine room e and to repair the engine.
The engine room cover f, which encloses the engine room e, is generally opened partially in such a manner that the upper portion of the cover is opened, as illustrated in FIG. 4, or the rear half of the cover is opened, as illustrated in FIG. 5, or the front half of the cover is opened, as illustrated in FIG. 6.
However, these covers have the following drawbacks.
(1) Since a fixed portion of the cover and an openable or movable portion of the same should be manufactured separately, the number of parts of the cover and processes of manufacturing the cover are increased, which involves high cost.
(2) A shape of the jointing portion defined between the fixed portion and the movable portion is complicated, the jointing portion is liable to generate a gap or a difference in the surface level thereof.
FIG. 7 is a view showing another example of a conventional power shovel in which elements which are the same as those of the power shovel in FIG. 4 are denoted at the same numerals and the explanation thereof is omitted.
A working oil tank g, a floor plate h, a lever stand cover i which constitute parts of the armoring structure and fixed to the upper swing body c in the same way as the engine cover f is fixed to the upper swing body c.
(3) According to the construction machine as illustrated in FIG. 7, since almost all parts of the armoring structure fixed to the upper swing body c are manufactured by a sheet metal process, the parts of the armoring structure have complicated shapes and are costly. Particularly, in the construction machine which is manufactured in small numbers, the cost of the parts of the armoring structure increases the cost of the construction machine. Some upper swing bodies c have an outer frame k at the periphery thereof to improve an external appearance thereof, as illustrated in FIG. 10, which increases the cost of the upper swing body c.
The present invention has been made to solve the drawbacks (1), (2) and (3) as set forth above and to provide an armoring structure of the construction machine capable of opening and closing the entire engine room cover whereby the structure of the engine room cover is simplified and the number of parts of the armoring structures is reduced to thereby reduce the cost of the construction machine.